1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink, an ink-jet ink, a method for decreasing kogation on the surface of a heater for heat application to the ink, a method for ink-jet recording, an ink-jet recording apparatus, a recording unit, and a method for increasing life of the ink-jet recording head.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed various types of ink-jet recording methods. According to an ink-jet recording method, such as the so-called bubble-jet recording method described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 54-51837, ink is ejected in the form of ink droplets by the action of thermal energy. A feature of the ink-jet method is that high quality images can be formed on plain paper having no special coating layer at high speed and at low cost, due to the very simple structure of the high-density multinozzles. In this method, rapid heating of the heater in the recording head induces bubble generation in the liquid on the heater with rapid bubble volume inflation, and the action force due to this rapid volume increment ejects a liquid droplet from the nozzles arranged at the tip of the recording head to make the droplet fly to the recording material and attach thereon. Printing is thus carried out.
In this method, however, the heater in the recording head is repeatedly heated to eject ink during mass printing. This may cause the deposition of the decomposition product of the ink, the so-called kogation, on the surface of the heater. Deposition of koga prevents the efficient transmission of the thermal energy from the heater to the ink, resulting in the decrease in the volume and speed of the ejected droplets in comparison with the initial stage, which affects the image quality. In such a case, the recording head must be changed with a new one in order to continuously achieve high quality printing. To the users, this means a higher printing cost in total.
Thus, reduction of kogation on the heater in order to prolong the recording head life has been one of the important technical problems to be improved in the art of bubble-jet method. There has been proposed, for example, ink containing an oxoanion (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-160070), where as an oxoanion, described are phosphate salts, polyphosphates, phosphoric esters, arsenates, molybdates, sulfates, sulfites and oxalates.
However, when the ejection of such an ink is repeated, the above oxoanions in the ink may dissolve the outermost protection layer of the heater made of a metal such as tantrum and/or a metal oxide to cause wire breakage in the heater. In addition, such an ink is still insufficient in kogation prevention.